


A Bicycle Built For Two

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: A Bicycle Built for Two [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam drags Dean to his early morning beach yoga class, Dean is expecting old people and sore limbs. He certainly doesn't expect the attractive guy with permanent bed head who steals his heart.</p><p>In which Dean rents beach cruisers, Sam and Balthazar are meddling brothers, and Castiel is adorably flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bicycle Built For Two

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I conjured up this ridiculous AU while lounging on the beach at the Santa Monica pier. We don't know why we made the choices we made per jobs/living arrangements; it made sense at the time. Don't expect any accuracy in terms of the Santa Monica area.

Castiel groaned loudly as the morning sun suddenly shone brightly in his eyes. He threw an arm over his face to block it out.

“Rise and shine, Cassie!” Balthazar crooned, far too enthusiastically this early in the morning.

“Dammit, Balthazar, it’s too early.” Castiel rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

Balthazar ripped the comforter off him. “If you don’t get up now, we’ll be late!”

Castiel turned enough to glare at his brother bemusedly. “Late for what? I don’t have to be at work until 9.”

“Late for my beach yoga class, of course!”

“Oh, no! No, no, no!” Castiel protested, sitting up in his bed. “You’re not dragging me out to the beach at 6:00 in the morning!”

“Cassie, you have to get out of the house more.”

Castiel frowned. “I get out of the house every day.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “Work doesn’t count. You need to move around, exercise! Besides, it would be nice if you had friends other than myself, charming as I am.” He smirked roguishly.

Castiel started to protest further, but he knew Balthazar had a point. He also knew his brother would not stop harassing him until he agreed. Castiel sighed heavily and tumbled out of his warm bed. “I don’t even have anything to wear,” he grumbled.

“Aha!” Balthazar exclaimed happily, reaching into his dresser and retrieving a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. “You can borrow mine!”

Castiel took the offered clothing and inspected them. The pants were obviously too long; he was going to look ridiculous. At least there wouldn’t be anyone there he was trying to impress, right? Balthazar grinned cheekily as Castiel resigned himself to his fate and walked behind their cheap paper screen in order to change.

Castiel had only moved out to California a few weeks earlier; he wanted a change of scenery after a particularly nasty breakup left Boston feeling cold and bitter, and his brother had offered a sunny place to stay while Castiel got back on his feet. That place ended up being an “artist’s” loft in Santa Monica. It was barely 500 square feet with leaky pipes and air ducts covering most of the ceiling and walls. Balthazar insisted they added to the loft’s “charm.” All Castiel knew was that he was living in far too close proximity to his brother, whom he loved dearly, but everyone had their limits. Especially when that brother was a body piercer with an affected English accent he swore attracted “all the ladies.” But Castiel had to admit the change was refreshing.

When he emerged from behind the screen, the t-shirt hung loosely from his lithe frame, and the sweat pants dragged the ground.

Balthazar stifled a laugh. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just yoga. And this early in the morning, everyone looks … rough.”

“Thanks,” Castiel deadpanned. He dropped back onto his bed, which was really only a mattress shoved into the corner, and rolled up the cuffs of the sweat pants before putting on his sneakers.

Balthazar grinned. “Time to go!”

~*~

Dean Winchester did his best to stifle a yawn, but it was a lost cause. His brother had begged him many times to join him for his morning beach yoga class, and Dean had stubbornly refused, but the puppy dog eyes eventually wore him down. “Tell me again why I’m here?” he asked as Sam stretched on the grass.

“Cause its good for you,” Sam replied.

“Sleeping’s good for me,” Dean lamented. He surveyed the other members of the class as they made their way toward the square patch of grass setting apart their class from the vast sand of the beach; the majority of students were … older. “There’s not even any hot people to hit on,” Dean bemoaned.

“That’s not the point!” Sam protested.

“Maybe not for you …” Dean mumbled. He turned back toward the parking lot, and that’s when he saw him. It was a man about his age, maybe slightly older, with dark, unkempt hair, a five o’clock shadow at six in the morning, and piercing blue eyes. His clothes were baggy, but Dean could tell he was fit. “What do we have here?”

“What?” Sam looked at Dean, then followed his line of sight. “Oh, no. Dean, please, we’re not here for you to hook up.”

Dean scoffed at his brother. “Hey! Who said anything about hooking up?”

Sam gave him a disbelieving glare.

Dean rolled his eyes, shook his head, and returned his attention to the man he had now dubbed “blue eyes,” who was talking to a taller, sandy-haired guy. They seemed close, and Dean was already jealous.

“See, Cassie?” Dean heard the, apparently, British man say. “Doesn’t this look lovely?”

“Blue eyes” (what kind of dude’s name was Cassie?) did not seem to agree. In fact, he looked very disgruntled, but when his eyes met Dean’s, his expression became unreadable. Dean sucked in a breath, then “blue eyes” averted his gaze. Dean was deeply disappointed. He watched the two pick a spot of grass opposite him and Sam.

Too quickly for Dean, the teacher made her appearance. Dean wasn’t prepared for a full hour of hippie stretching, but he dutifully rolled out his towel; he didn’t have a fancy yoga mat like Sam. He peaked over at “blue eyes” to discover that he didn’t have a mat, either. They were apparently both yoga virgins.

The teacher called everyone’s attention to herself. “Welcome,” she began in a soft, soothing voice. “It’s wonderful to see most of you again. I see we also have some new faces. Are any of you new to yoga?”

Dean hesitated to bring attention to himself, but he raised his hand with a sigh when Sam nudged him in the ribs. He noticed that “blue eyes” raised his hand, too. Dean smirked at knowing he was right.

The teacher smiled. “I’m glad you have decided to give yoga a chance. Don’t worry; I promise to keep things nice and easy today, and if we do any poses that seem too much for you, feel free to sit those out.” Then lesson began, and the teacher instructed everyone into “mountain pose,” which consisted of simply standing with your arms at your sides. Dean was really starting to worry about his brother’s sanity.

From there, they all moved into “downward-facing dog.” When Dean sniggered loudly, Sam leveled an epic bitch face at him. Several poses later, Dean was on his hands and knees, arching his back. He decided to sneak another peak at “blue eyes,” which turned out to be a mistake. The man’s back curved beautifully, pushing his shapely ass into the air.

Dean arched his back maybe a tad harder than he intended and felt his spine pop. He let out an obscene groan. “Blue eyes” immediately snapped up to look at Dean. Dean felt victorious for a moment until he realized that everyone was staring at him. “Oh … Uh, sorry,” he muttered.

Everyone eventually turned away, and the rest of the session continued without further incident, despite Dean’s continued ogling. By the time they all sat cross-legged, “meditating,” Dean was slightly aroused and vowing to never let Sam boss him around again.

As Sam packed their things once the lesson was finally over, Dean did his best to surreptitiously eavesdrop on the conversation between “blue eyes” and his British companion.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” the Brit said jovially.

“Blue eyes” sighed, and when he spoke, Dean was instantly entranced by his deep, gravelly voice. “We could still be warm in bed, yet we’ve just spent an hour on the cold beach, and I don’t even have enough time between this and work to take a nap.” He paused and rubbed the back of his thigh. “And my muscles ache now.”

The Brit laughed before slapping “blue eyes” on the rear. “I guess you just need to stretch more, eh?” This earned him a death glare.

Dean frowned deeply. So that was it; they were obviously together. His illicit affair was over before it had even coalesced in his fantasies. What a shame. “Thanks for dragging my ass out here when I could’ve been sleeping,” he griped fondly at his brother.

“Did you enjoy it even a little?” Sam asked.

Dean glanced at the receding form of “blue eyes.” “It, uh… It had its moments,” he admitted. “I’m going to head over to the shop. I’ll see you later.”

Sam smiled and waved, then packed up the rest of his supplies.

~*~

Dean’s alarm blasted in his ear the next morning at 5:00 on the dot. Dean blearily glared at the offending device; he must have forgotten to reset it after yesterday’s obscenely early wake up call. Dean turned over and stared at the ceiling, feeling the last tendrils of his dream slipping away, but he could still see blue eyes and feel the pleasant scrape of stubble. The small houseboat he called home swayed gently on the waves. It could easily lull him back to sleep, but Dean found himself wondering whether he should give yoga another try. Even if the guy was spoken for, it didn’t hurt to look, right? Besides, Dean’s presence would make Sam happy.

Making a ridiculous decision he was sure to regret, Dean kicked off the covers and shuffled out of the inset bunk that served as his bed. He stumbled slightly against the swaying, then rummaged through his clothes until he found appropriate workout gear. 

~

“What are you doing here?” Sam snorted. “I thought I’d never get you out here again.”

“What? I can’t get interested in my own physical well-being?” Dean replied sarcastically as he furtively glanced around at the arriving health nuts.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched Dean. “Uh huh. And this has nothing to do with that guy from yesterday?”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “No!” he protested far too quickly.

“Right.”

Dean pushed Sam lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up.” Suddenly, the deep, gravelly voice that had haunted Dean’s dreams drifted through the gentle murmuring of the crowd, stilling Dean immediately.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out here again,” “blue eyes” grumbled.

“You’ll be thanking me for it later,” the Brit replied, far too suggestively for Dean’s taste.

As the two walked past Dean on their way to yesterday’s spot, Dean cleared his throat and managed to get out, “Me, too.” When the two stopped and shared a bemused glance with Dean, Dean internally kicked himself. Smooth, Winchester. “I meant … I’ve been forced here against my will, too.”

“Blue eyes” offered a small smile. “It’s good to know someone is as miserable as I am. See, Balthazar? Not everyone is as insane as you.”

Balthazar and Cassie? Dean pondered.

“Wow, two out of …” Balthazar glanced around at the crowd pointedly.

“Blue eyes” sighed. “I apologize for him. He’s a bit much for most people.”

Dean chuckled. “No worries. Sam’s a health nut, too.” He threw a hand over his shoulder, indicating the stretching moose on the ground behind him. After a moment, Dean extended a hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Blue eyes” shook the offered hand. “I’m Castiel,” he smiled. It was a gorgeous smile, and a weird name. “And this is-”

“Balthazar!” Balthazar butted in, brushing Castiel aside and taking Dean’s hand. “It’s a pleasure.”

Dean kept his grimace as small as possible and retracted his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he directed almost entirely at Castiel.

Castiel blushed slightly before nodding his agreement.

Balthazar noticed the blush and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Well, maybe I should just leave you two alo-”

Castiel grasped Balthazar’s arm firmly, the blush deepening. “Ignore him,” he said as he averted his gaze.

Dean was bemused, but he decided to ignore whatever was happening; their business, not his.

“So who is Sam, and why did he force you to join him?” Balthazar asked. There was a sly glint in his eye that Dean wasn’t sure he liked, but it could just be his jealousy rearing its ugly head.

“My little brother, if you can believe it,” Dean grinned. “I’ll never know where he got those extra inches on me. He was the gangliest teenager you ever saw, though.”

Castiel laughed at that, and Dean decided that even if he couldn’t have Castiel, he could at least endeavor to make him laugh like that at least once a day; it was something else.

“Are you talking about me?” Sam demanded jokingly, joining the small group. “Hi, I’m Sam,” he introduced himself and shook their hands.

“Brothers, eh? That’s great. Isn’t that great, Cassie?” Balthazar turned to Castiel with a knowing look.

Castiel fixed him with another death glare. Whether it was because of what he’d said or the terrible nickname, Dean had no idea. Their dynamic was strange.

“What do you two do for a living?” Balthazar asked, ignoring Castiel’s dark expression.

“I’m a student at the local college,” Sam replied.

“Oh! What’s your area of study?”

“Pre-law.”

“Very interesting.” Balthazar then looked at Dean expectantly.

“I, uh… I own a bike rental shop by the pier,” Dean admitted begrudgingly. He always felt inadequate next to Sam, but someone had to put his baby brother through college. “How about you?” he asked quickly, desperate to change the subject.

“I’m a body piercer,” Balthazar grinned. “Looks like we both pander to the tourists, eh?”

Dean huffed a laugh at that. Maybe Balthazar wasn’t such a bad guy. “How about you?” he asked Castiel.

“I’m an accountant,” he replied.

Dean nodded, smiling. “Seems like we’ve got quite a diverse group here.”

“So you own the bike shop yourself?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Built it myself, too.” That was the one aspect he was proud of; the business was his and his alone.

“That’s very impressive,” Castiel nodded.

Dean grinned at the compliment, and he knew then that he was doomed. “Maybe you can stop by sometime.”

The two held eye contact for longer than was strictly necessary, and Sam and Balthazar shared an amused look.

The teacher cleared her throat from the front of the class, and Dean and Castiel finally tore their eyes away from one another before the two pairs separated to lay out their things.

After the class finished, Dean sidled up next to Castiel. “It was nice to meet you.” He felt so ridiculous, pining after this guy he’d only just met.

“It was nice to meet you, too,” Castiel smiled.

Dean brightened. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“If Balthazar manages to drag me out of bed,” Castiel joked.

Dean laughed, but it was forced. His mind immediately pictured Castiel in bed, which was awesome, but then pictured Balthazar with him, which was significantly less awesome. He said goodbye and followed Sam away from the class.

Once they were out of earshot, Sam asked, “What the hell happened back there?”

“What?” Dean grunted. He did not want to admit his huge, ridiculous crush on a man he had just met and hardly knew.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Who?” Dean asked, hoping obfuscating stupidity would at least frustrate Sam into dropping it.

“Oh, no!” Sam replied. “You can’t play dumb with me like you normally do! I know what I saw.”

Dean ran a hand over his face. That had failed quickly; Sam knew him too well. “Fine! You got me. I … I like Cas.”

“Cas?” Sam raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

Dean didn’t even know where that came from, but he wasn’t about to let Sam win. “Well, Castiel’s a mouthful, and don’t even get me started on Cassie.”

“Hmm…” Sam contemplated for a moment, which made Dean nervous. “I bet he is a mouthful,” he teased.

Dean’s face immediately went scarlet. “Dammit, Sam, there are things you do not say to your brother!”

Sam only laughed at that, but once he had calmed down, he grew solemn. “Do you think Balthazar is his boyfriend?”

Dean’s face fell. “Seems like it, which sucks.” He paused, then asked, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Castiel did seem awfully interested in you.”

Dean smirked. “Well, I am pretty handsome.”

Sam shoved Dean, nearly knocking him off the sidewalk, but they were both laughing warmly. Inside, however, Dean was sure that Castiel was with Balthazar, and whatever interest Sam had seen was either a fluke or misinterpreted. It made him feel worse than he thought it had any right to.

Meanwhile, headed in the opposite direction, Balthazar had a wide, knowing smirk plastered on his face.

Castiel scowled at his brother. “Whatever you’re thinking, you need to stop now.”

“Why, Cassie, it’s almost as if you don’t trust me at all!” Balthazar exclaimed in mock offense.

“I don’t,” Castiel replied. “Whatever you’re thinking about Dean and I-”

“Aha! I knew it!”

“Is incorrect and none of your business anyway,” Castiel finished emphatically.

“I’m your brother. Of course it’s my business. And what’s this nonsense about incorrect? I honestly can’t remember the last time I saw you blush like that; you’re like a schoolgirl with a crush. And the way you watched him a minute ago. ‘Hate to see him leave, but love to watch him go.’”

Castiel sighed deeply. “He’s very … attractive,” he admitted.

“You should ask him out!” Balthazar suggested gleefully.

Castiel shook his head. “He’s not interested in me.”

“Oh, come on-”

“Besides, I’m not sure I’m … ready.”

Balthazar fell silent for a second, then sighed. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone.”

For a moment, Castiel was proud of his brother for actually dropping it when he normally would have hounded him until Castiel wanted to rip out his own hair, but that was shattered when Balthazar quietly added, “But …” Castiel rolled his eyes; he should have known it would never last.

“But,” Balthazar repeated, “It’s been months now, and you really should move on. I mean, I know you were upset when-”

“Don’t even mention her name,” Castiel hissed. “I don’t want to talk about this, and I will decide when I’m ready to move on.” His anger deflated a little. “Now take me home. I need to take a shower before I go to work.”

~*~

If Castiel honestly thought Balthazar was going to let this go, he was horribly mistaken. Good god, it was like they weren’t even related. During his lunch break at the parlor, Balthazar took out his phone and scrolled through the email the yoga instructor had shared detailing the contact information of their morning class, and there he was, Sam Winchester; the only Sam, thank god. He quickly dialed the number.

“Hello?” Sam answered after several rings.

“Hello, Sam!” Balthazar greeted jovially. “It’s Balthazar. You’re not in class, are you?”

“Uh, no, I’m on my lunch break,” Sam replied. “How’d you get my number?”

“Contact email.”

“Oh, right. What can I do for you?”

“I’m calling about your brother, actually.”

Sam sighed. “What’s he done now?”

Balthazar laughed. “Nothing, besides maybe crushing on my little brother.”

“Your little brother? .... Oh! Oh my god, Castiel is your brother!”

“Of course, he is. What’d you think he was, my boyfriend?”

“… Maybe,” Sam admitted.

Balthazar laughed again. “Dear me, it looks like I need to tone down my brotherly affection around new people.”

Sam chuckled. “Nah, it’s just that Dean and I aren’t nearly so affectionate. I can barely get the guy to hug me sometimes. So wait, you’re calling because you think Dean likes your brother?”

“Yes, and because Castiel likes him, too.”

“Castiel should ask him out, then. I know Dean will agree.”

“You see, there’s a slight hang up. The thing about Castiel is that he’s not going to make the first move, so you should tell your brother to ask him out. Especially if Dean thinks we’re an item.”

“Why are you playing matchmaker?”

“I worry about him. He hasn’t met anyone since moving out here, not even made any friends. I just want my brother to be happy.”

“I understand that,” Sam sighed. “I’ll, uh, see what I can do. Thanks for the head’s up.” Sam was about to hang up when a thought struck him. “Wait, if you're brothers, why do you have a British accent and Castiel doesn’t?”

“The ladies love it,” Balthazar replied smugly.

Sam laughed skeptically. “Sorry, but that’s ridiculous.”

“Shut up,” Balthazar protested, all traces of his accent gone.

Sam laughed even harder.

~

At the same exact time, back down at the pier, Castiel was exiting a bus, feeling rather ridiculous at the beach in a suit and trench coat. About 30 minutes previously, he had been sitting at his desk in his tiny cubicle, pondering Balthazar’s growing concern. He knew his brother had a point; Castiel hadn’t made any friends since moving out here, even amongst his coworkers. He didn’t have to ask Dean out; they could simply be friends … even if there was some sort of attraction between them already. Well, they could just take it slow. That is, if Dean really did return his attraction like Balthazar believed.

Before he could think about it too hard, Castiel was up and shrugging on his trench coat, which he continued to wear despite the warmer weather for reasons he wasn’t quite sure of.

“Where you headed off to?” Becky, the receptionist and office gossip, asked as Castiel hurried past her desk.

“I’m eating lunch out today,” Castiel replied as he entered the elevator.

“First time for everything, I guess,” he heard her say as the elevator doors closed. He watched as she typed furiously at her keyboard like she usually did. He wondered what it was she was writing, as he was fairly certain it wasn’t office related.

And now Castiel was at the Santa Monica pier, the wind whipping his tie and wreaking havoc on his hair. It was at this point that Castiel realized he had no idea where Dean’s shop was actually located, just that it was near the pier. Having already made the trip, Castiel decided to just walk amongst the tourists until he found it.

It was a nice, sunny day, like most days in southern California. As Castiel passed by the multitudes of tourists and locals scattered across the beach, quite a few on bicycles, he felt good about his decision to move out here. There were worse places to be. He made his way past shop after shop, many selling the same merchandise splashed with colorful variations of “I <3 California,” the occasional psychic, and a corndog stand or five. He could hear the delighted screams of people as they were whipped around on the roller coaster in the distance.

Looking ahead, Castiel noticed a sign emblazoned with a bright sun and the words “Surf ‘n’ Turf.” Underneath the sign was a courtyard filled with bicycles of every kind: beach cruisers, kids’ bikes with colorful streamers on the handles, tandem bikes, etc. Sitting behind the courtyard was a small shop, painted sea green, with a tin roof. It had a hand painted sign advertising prices next to a large service window, and sitting inside that window was Dean. Castiel grinned, happy to have found him.

Dean was currently in the middle of a transaction with a young couple. Castiel watched for a moment as Dean explained the prices to them, but Dean’s eyes eventually glanced in his direction, then did a double take when he noticed Castiel. He grinned brightly as he quickly finished the transaction. He exited the building through a side door and waved. “Hey, Cas! I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Castiel smiled. He liked the nickname, surprising as it was. He nodded and stood back while Dean unlocked a bright blue tandem bike from the rack and rolled it over to the couple.

“Enjoy,” he told them. They said their thanks and left. Dean turned his attention to Castiel. “What are you doing here?” he asked, clearly pleased.

“I was hoping you might have lunch with me,” Castiel said nervously.

“Really?” Dean grinned. “Like, as friends?” he hedged.

“Balthazar was under the impression that you liked me, so he suggested … that I ask you out.”

Dean looked concerned and confused.

Castiel panicked. “If you don’t want to, I can just go.”

“No!” Dean let out quickly. “No, I want to. I just thought … Aren’t you and Balthazar, like … a thing?”

Castiel looked at Dean like he had lost his mind. “We’re brothers.”

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed. “Sorry! I totally read those signals wrong.”

“It’s ok,” Castiel assured him. “It’s just … disturbing.”

“Yeah, definitely. If anyone thought Sam and I were together …” Dean closed his eyes and shuddered in disgust. Once he had recovered, he paused in thought before asking, “I though Balthazar was British ...”

Castiel sighed heavily. “No. He uses that fake accent to “pick up chicks,'” he explained, air quotes and all, which he realized belatedly might be an odd thing to do.

“So why was he using it at the yoga class?”

“I think he’s afraid that if he drops it, he won’t be able to pick it back up.”

Dean pondered this for a moment, then shrugged. He smiled at Castiel. “So this is a date, then?”

“Yes, I think so,” Castiel admitted, to Dean and himself. “Can you leave or should I bring us something?”

“No, I can close the shop down for a bit. It’s time for my lunch break, too.” Dean went back inside the shop, grabbed his things, and pulled the shutter down over the window. He came back out and locked the door behind him. “Shall we?” he asked as he came back to Castiel’s side. Once Castiel nodded, they exited the courtyard. Dean checked some of the locks on the racks as they left.

“What would you like to eat?” Castiel asked as they made their way toward the pier itself.

“There’s a few things to choose from,” Dean replied. “You know, classic tourist trap stuff.”

“Do you have a favorite?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, actually. Are you a shrimp fan?”

“I’ve been acquiring the taste.”

“A friend of mine owns a shrimp joint. Best Cajun shrimp boil you’ve ever had.”

“Then let’s go there."

Dean grinned and led the way.

~~

“Hey, Benny!” Dean greeted as he pushed open the screen door leading into what Castiel could only describe as a shack.

“Hello, brother!” Benny replied. He was wearing a black apron emblazoned with the words “Bite me” and carrying a large pot. “Sit down if you can find a spot. I’ll bring out your first pound in a sec.”

“Is he also your brother?” Castiel asked.

Dean laughed. “Not by blood, but we’ve been through a lot. Might as well be.” The place was busy, but there was a small table free by a large bay window overlooking the beach. As the two sat down, Dean surveyed Castiel. “Take off the trench. Stay awhile.”

Castiel did as Dean suggested, removing both his trench coat and suit jacket.

Dean gave Castiel an obvious once over. When he realized Castiel had caught him, he blushed. “Sorry. Kinda hard not to.”

Castiel smiled shyly. “Thank you. I don’t get compliments very often. You are also very handsome.”

Dean blushed harder, but before he could respond, a large plate of shrimp was deposited between them. “Here you go, lovebirds,” Benny announced.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thank you.”

“So who’s your … friend?” Benny asked suggestively.

“Castiel, this is Benny. Benny, Castiel.”

Benny shook Castiel’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Want your usual, Dean?”

“Sure, it’s after noon, right?”

“And what can I get you, angel?”

Dean immediately scowled.

“I assume you have sweet tea?” Castiel asked, basing his guess off the Cajun menu and Benny’s pronounced southern drawl.

“You are correct, sir. I’ll be right back.”

“I am going to kick his ass,” Dean grumbled once Benny was behind the counter.

“Why?”

“Calling you ‘angel!’ He doesn’t even like dudes. I swear, he just loves to mess with me.”

“Actually, my name comes from the Bible. I believe he was referencing that.”

Dean perked up. “Really? That’s interesting. Do you have, like, super religious parents?”

“You could say that. All of my siblings have biblical names.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“I have five brothers.”

Dean whistled. “And I thought Sam was a handful.”

Benny returned with a beer for Dean, Castiel’s tea, and a small bucket for the shrimp shells. At that point, they tucked into the large pile of shellfish.

They spent the next hour discussing their siblings and sharing stories from when they were younger. Benny kept them well-stocked with shrimp and beer, which Dean eventually convinced Castiel to drink, if only a little. “We’re relaxing, right?”

Finally, Castiel glanced at his watch. “Shit, I have to get back to work.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised and he grinned. “Why, Cas, that’s the first time I’ve heard you cuss.”

“It’s just that I have to take the bus, so I’m going to be really late.”

“I’ll drive you back,” Dean offered.

“But what about your shop?”

Dean smirked. “The best part about being your own boss is setting your own hours. Besides, it’ll be real quick.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel smiled softly.

Dean returned the smile. “No problem, Cas.” He stood and shouted over the noise of the patrons, “Thanks for lunch, Benny! Tell Bobby I said, ‘Hey!’”

“Sure thing, brother!”

“Who is Bobby?” Castiel asked after they exited the shack.

Dean led them toward the parking lot. “He’s my dad. Well, not really, but he might as well be. He raised me and Sam after my mom died and my dad flaked.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied.

Dean brushed it off. “Don’t worry about it. Ancient history.” But Castiel could see the way sadness tugged at Dean’s features, and Castiel decided he would do what he could to keep that sadness at bay.

They crossed the parking lot until Dean stopped in front of a black classic car.

“This is yours?” Castiel asked, admiring its sleek contours.

“Yep,” Dean smirked. “My baby. She’s a ‘67 Chevy Impala. I’ve kept her in perfect condition.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Wait ‘til you hear her purr.”

The ride to Castiel’s workplace was just as pleasant as their lunch had been. Castiel avoided asking about Dean’s parents, but he did ask about other parts of Dean’s life. He learned that both he and Sam were born in Kansas, and they ended up in California because Sam had gotten a scholarship to Stanford. Unfortunately, Sam had lost the scholarship after he got involved with a girl named Ruby, who introduced him to drugs. His grades crashed and burned, but Dean eventually got him cleaned up, and now Dean rented bikes and fixed cars while paying Sam’s tuition at the local community college.

Castiel felt awkward apologizing again, but he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry things have been so hard for you.”

“It’s alright. Things are pretty good now. Sam hasn’t relapsed; in fact, he’s a real health nut now, like Robert Downey Jr. or something. He’s doing well, and I’m enjoying myself here. California’s not too bad, really; medical marijuana, the beach, meeting hot guys doing yoga at ungodly hours in the morning.” He smirked at Castiel.

“I admire your attitude, Dean.”

Dean was silent as he looked at Castiel. Castiel pondered how Dean was able to drive while not looking at the road, but he eventually turned away and they made it to Castiel’s workplace in one piece. As the car idled at the entrance, Dean blurted, “I had a really good time, Cas.”

“I did, as well.” It was true. This was probably the most fun Castiel had had since moving out here. He really liked Dean. It had definitely shifted from a mutual physical attraction to something deeper.

“So can I see you again?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “I would like that very much.”

Dean passed a positively archaic cell phone to Castiel. “I know it’s old. I don’t have a lot of extra cash. Just throw your number in there, and I’ll give you a call.”

Castiel entered all of his relevant personal information before handing the phone back and exiting the car. To his surprise, Dean got out as well.

“Hang on a sec,” Dean told him as he stepped into Castiel’s personal space. “The wind did a number on you,” he laughed as he reached forward and began to straighten Castiel’s tie. “I’m not sure I can salvage your hair, though. It’s a mess.”

“It always is,” Castiel assured him. “Thank you.” They stood there for a moment, eyes locked, so close Castiel could feel Dean’s breath on his cheek.

“I, uh … I guess I’ll go now. I’ll see you later, Cas.”

“See you later, Dean,” Castiel replied as Dean walked back around the car, slid inside, and left. He continued to watch as the Impala sped off into the distance. Yep, Castiel was doomed.

~~

An hour later, Dean sat at the window of his shop, idly flipping through the most recent issue of “Watson and Holmes” while he waited for tourists to inquire about his services. His phone’s shitty, tinny ringtone shook him from his concentration. He saw Sam’s name on the caller ID and answered, “What’s up, Sammy?”

“So get this!” Sam said excitedly. “Balthazar called me earlier.”

“That’s … weird,” Dean replied absently, flipping another page.

“I thought so, too,” Sam laughed, “But then he mentioned Castiel.”

“Uh huh …” Dean grew more interested.

“Turns out they’re brothers, not boyfriends, and he thinks Castiel likes you.”

“Really?” Dean grinned, wondering how long he could drag this out.

“Castiel is really shy, apparently, so Balthazar says you should ask him out.” Sam sounded ridiculously pleased with himself for having this information.

“Well, Sammy, that’s very … interesting.” Dean kept his voice as neutral as possible.

“Interesting?” Sam scoffed. “It’s awesome! I thought you’d be excited.”

“I don’t know. I mean, yeah, he’s cute and nice and everything, but …”

“But what, Dean? You were all over this guy earlier!”

Sam sounded so incredibly put out that Dean couldn’t hold it back any more. The laughter bubbled out and soon he was a cackling mess.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam demanded.

Dean could practically feel the bitch face reverberating through the phone. Once he had wiped the tears away, he admitted, “Cas came over earlier and told me everything. We ate lunch together.”

“What? When were you going to tell me?”

“I was going to tell you tonight, jeez. Don’t be such a baby.”

Sam ignored that last statement and began to enthusiastically ask Dean questions. “So was it a date? What’d you eat? Did you hit it off? What’d you talk about? Are you going out again?”

“Whoa, there, slow your roll,” Dean griped. “Yes, it was a date. We ate at Benny’s and we had a really good time. I got his number. Happy now?”

“I am, actually,” Sam replied, smile evident in his tone. “I’m so glad you met someone.”

“Dude, cool it on the feelings. It’s not like we’re getting married.”

“Uh huh, sure. Dean and Cas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-”

“Goodbye, Sam!” Dean bellowed into the phone before hanging up, but he was smiling fondly all the same.

~*~

That evening, Castiel entered his shared loft with a spring in his step. Everyone in the office had noticed his brightened mood, Becky murmuring, “Must have been some lunch.”

“Well, well, what’s gotten into you?” Balthazar asked from where he was lounging on the couch.

Castiel shed his coat and jacket, then pulled on his tie, reminiscing about Dean fixing it for him earlier. “I had lunch with Dean Winchester,” he admitted.

“Did you?” Balthazar smirked. “And how did this fortuitous circumstance come about?”

“I went to Dean’s shop during lunch and asked him out,” Castiel replied smugly, proud of himself.

“Wait, what?”

“You were right. I need to get out more; I need to meet people. We had a good time.”

“Did Dean mention anything about his brother?” Balthazar hedged.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at him. “He talked about their childhood and the circumstances that led them out here.”

“Hmmm.” Balthazar stared at the television.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Why?” When Balthazar didn’t respond, Castiel demanded, “What did you do?”

“I just called Sam and suggested he tell Dean to … ask you out, is all,” Balthazar shrugged.

“Balthazar!” Castiel buried his face in his hands. “Oh god, Dean’s going to think I’m so weird. He already thought you and I were dating!”

Balthazar laughed. “Oh my god, I know! I should probably stop slapping your ass in public.”

Castiel scowled, but made his way to the couch and threw himself next to Balthazar in defeat.

“Relax, Cassie. Sam probably didn’t even have a chance to say anything to Dean. I’m sure its fine.”

Castiel whined pathetically as he sank deeper into the couch.

“So how was it?”

“Wonderful,” Castiel grumbled.

Balthazar genuinely smiled. “I’m glad. Will there be another?”

“I gave him my number.”

“Good!” Balthazar slapped his hand on Castiel’s knee and squeezed.

Castiel looked at the hand, then at Balthazar. “This is why people think we’re boyfriends.”

Balthazar laughed as he removed the offending hand, only to rub it affectionately through Castiel’s hair. “I love you, baby brother.”

Castiel pushed his arm away before smiling and muttering, “I love you, too, though I don’t know why.” He paused, then added, “Since I’ve met someone, can I stop going to morning yoga?”

Balthazar smacked Castiel in the face with a throw pillow. “Fine.”

~*~

The next morning, Dean showed up for his third straight morning of yoga. He tried to contain his excitement while waiting for Castiel to arrive, but he couldn’t hide the way his head swiveled impatiently every time another group of people showed up.

“Calm down,” Sam admonished. “You’re giving me anxiety, at a yoga class.”

“Let me have this one thing, ok?” He spotted Balthazar’s familiar sandy hair, but Castiel’s dark bed head was not accompanying him today. Dean frowned.

Balthazar headed straight for him, though, and as Dean opened his mouth, he interrupted, “Before you ask, Castiel is at home, asleep. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see you, he just hates getting up so early.” He patted Dean on the cheek patronizingly. “Don’t worry, he’s still in love with you. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be over here.” He wondered off to his usual spot.

Dean grimaced after him. “Are they actually related?”

Sam shrugged.

“Well, it’s been fun,” Dean declared suddenly. “Thanks for inviting me, but I’m out.”

“Oh, Dean, c’mon!” Sam argued.

“Sorry, Sammy, but I have a boyfriend now, one who is not here I might add, and I need my beauty sleep.”

“By the time you drive back to your boat, it’ll be time to open your shop.”

“Sam, do you really not think I have a cot at that shop?”

Sam’s face fell, and Dean knew he had lost. “Fine! But after this, I am limiting it to twice a week!”

Sam’s whole face lit up; it made Dean’s heart warm. He loved this giant moose so fucking much, even if he never said it.

“We can go to that thrift shop near campus later and buy you your own yoga mat!”

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. “What have I done?”

~*~

The next several days were one long montage of Dean staring at Castiel’s number in his phone and wondering how long he should wait to call him. That Sunday, he and Sam drove to Benny’s restaurant for the weekly family dinner.

“Why don’t you just call him already?” Sam complained after Dean flipped his phone open for the fourth time. “Also, please keep your eyes on the road. I don’t really feel like dying today.”

“Shut up,” Dean responded. “I’m an awesome driver.”

Sam shook his head. “So why haven’t you called him?”

Dean took a long moment before replying, “I don’t want to seem too … eager.”

Sam laughed. “You always say I’m the girly one, but that … That was amazing.”

“I will drive this car straight off the pier,” Dean threatened.

“Yeah, right. Like you’d hurt the car. Just call Cas already! He’s probably just as nervous as you are.”

Dean ignored him and parked behind the shack, then entered through the service door. “We’re here!” Dean called out.

“About damn time!” Ellen shouted from the kitchen. “Go sit your asses down. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. In the dining area, several tables were pushed together like usual, and Bobby and Jo were seated at one end.

“Dean!” Jo exclaimed, pushing her seat back with a loud scrape and bounding towards him.

He embraced her and chuckled. “Wow, what’s it been? A week since we saw each other?”

“Shut up,” Jo grinned, punching him in the arm.

“Getting pretty strong there,” Dean commented as he gripped his arm.

“Don’t you forget it,” she laughed. “Hello, Sam!” Jo hugged Sam, too.

“Hey, Bobby.”

Bobby stood and hugged Dean, then Sam, and everyone took a seat. Soon Ellen and Benny joined them from the kitchen, carrying serving platters full of steaming food.

Once everyone was seated, Dean motioned toward the empty end of the table. “Where’s Charlie?”

“Some convention in Pasadena, remember?” Benny reminded him.

Dean nodded. “Oh yeah, I didn’t have the extra cash when tickets went on sale.” He shrugged. “She better bring me some comics.”

Sam looked guilty for a moment, but Dean kicked him under the table and that seemed to snap him out of it. Dean hated how much Sam still beat himself up about their situation, but Dean had long forgiven him, and feeling guilty sure wasn’t going to help anybody.

Everyone helped themselves to the food, filling their plates handsomely. Dean looked forward to Sundays, not only because he got to spend time with his little cobbled together family, but also because they were the only nights he got a sizeable meal. He was glad Sam had the college’s cafeteria.

“So, Dean,” Bobby started between bites, “I heard you brought a young man here.”

Ellen and Jo raised their eyebrows in surprise while Benny grinned knowingly.

“He sure did,” Benny confirmed.

“Wow, when was the last time that happened?” Jo asked.

“It was Aaron, right?” Ellen added.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Benny.”

“No problem, brother,” Benny smirked and winked.

“What’s his name?” Bobby asked.

“Uh, Castiel,” Dean answered.

“That’s weird,” Jo laughed.

“His family is religious,” Dean explained.

“Oh god, he isn’t, is he?” Ellen scowled. “Cause naming your kids after angels is kinda freaky.”

Dean thought for a moment. “I don’t think he is. We’ve only been on the one date.”

“And Dean hasn’t called him back yet,” Sam interjected.

The entire table gasped. Dean wanted to kick Sam in the shins again, but it was his own fault for not calling Castiel in the first place. He dropped his half-eaten crab leg back on the plate and waited for the collective third degree.

“It’s almost been a week,” Benny pointed out.

“You like him, don’t you?” Ellen asked incredulously.

“Is he cute?” Jo asked, painfully reminding Dean how young she was.

“Look, I’m just … nervous,” Dean admitted.

“Don’t be such a girl about it,” Bobby declared. “If you like him, call him.”

Dean wanted to bury his face in his hands, but there was no escape. Everyone at the table was staring at him expectantly. “What? You want me to call him now?”

There was a collective nodding of heads, and Dean knew he wasn’t going to win. He sighed heavily and pulled his phone out of his pocket, stared uncertainly at Castiel’s number for a moment, then pressed send. There was no going back.

The phone rang several times before Castiel’s gravelly voice answered, “Hello?” Dean’s brain short circuited momentarily upon hearing his dulcet tones again, but he managed to choke out, “Hey, Cas. It’s Dean.”

“It’s been a few days,” Castiel stated, but he sounded pleased to hear from Dean.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I’ve been … busy.” Someone kicked Dean under the table; Dean had no idea who it was, but he hated them all. It was hard to talk when you had five sets of eyes boring holes into you, let alone while you were talking to your brand spanking new boyfriend. “Fine, I’ve just been anxious.”

“Is there someone else there?” Castiel asked, amusement coloring his tone.

“Only my entire extended family.”

Castiel laughed. “And they convinced you to call me?”

“No! … Yes. I was going to call you.” Dean sighed, then hurriedly admitted, “I just like you a whole lot, and it’s been awhile since I had actual feelings for someone, so it’s made me really nervous and basically … useless.”

Castiel chuckled. “That’s very flattering, Dean.”

“So, would you like to go out again? Maybe this weekend?”

“Yes. How does Friday sound?”

“Great! I’ll pick you up. What’s your address?” As Castiel told him, Dean motioned frantically until someone handed him a pencil, then scribbled the address quickly onto the paper table cloth. “Ok, Cas. I’ll see you then.” Dean couldn’t help the dopey smile that crossed his face as he hung up. Then he remembered his audience.

“Yay!” Jo exclaimed.

“Isn’t he precious?” Ellen teased gently, her expression far too soft for Dean’s liking.

“You people are way too involved in my love life,” Dean grumbled, though inside he was pleased to have these ridiculous people who cared about him so much.

“Yeah, right. Like you’ve had much of a love life recently,” Jo scoffed.

Dean stared at her indignantly. “I am going to break your favorite shotgun,” he threatened.

“No!” Jo shrieked. “The regional skeet competition is this weekend!”

The rest of the dinner was as lively and frustrating and wonderful as every Sunday dinner, and Dean felt as if a weight had been lifted off him. Now he just had to make it through the rest of the week.

~~

“Was that him?” Balthazar asked.

Castiel nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Finally!” Balthazar groaned. “I thought I was going to have to put up with your moping forever.”

Castiel immediately scowled. “Thanks for the support.”

“Oh, come on. I’m really glad he called. Do you have a date set up?”

“Friday.”

“Excellent! I can have the place to myself all night!”

Castiel cocked an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face. “It’ll just be a couple of hours …” His face colored as he realized what Balthazar was implying. “I’m not staying over at Dean’s on the first date!”

“But it’s been … awhile,” Balthazar said as he waved a hand in Castiel’s general direction, as if that helped get his point across.

“I don’t want to have this conversation,” Castiel stated firmly as he headed for the restroom.

“It’s perfectly common!” Balthazar teased. “Sex is a normal part of life. We can talk about these things as adults!”

“I’m getting in the shower!” Castiel practically bellowed in an attempt to drown out his brother. “Good night!” He slammed the door shut, but it didn’t block out his brother’s howling laughter.

~*~

Friday finally arrived and Castiel climbed into the Impala enthusiastically, not only because he was happy to be on an official date with Dean, but also to escape his brother’s incessant advice, which had ranged from sex tips to how he should dress. Had Castiel listened to him, he would have ended up in jeans, a v-neck t-shirt, and a blazer; Castiel shuddered at the thought.

Dean smiled at Castiel across the bench seat. “It’s good to see you again. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“Me, too,” Castiel replied. “Where are we going?”

Dean grinned. “Classic first date at the pier! Thrill rides, boardwalk games, fried food! How’s that sound?”

“It sounds like fun.”

“Awesome.”

As it turns out, Dean was excellent at boardwalk games, especially darts.

“I think you spend too much time here,” Castiel teased as Dean handed him a small plush devil. Castiel pondered the toy. “I wonder why they decided on this particular design.”

“Probably too cheap to get the licensed stuff,” Dean laughed.

Next they rode the rollercoaster, which turned out to be relatively tame, but they both enjoyed it anyway. After that, they shared a funnel cake, and Dean laughed until he doubled over when Castiel stumbled and ended up with a face full of powdered sugar. Castiel tried to scowl unhappily, but it was hard to do so when Dean was so ridiculously, openly happy. Soon he chuckled, too, as he wiped the mess off his face.

The sun had set at that point, and all of the pier’s lights were on. “Wanna ride the ferris wheel?” Dean asked. “We won’t be able to make out the ocean, but the pier should look pretty cool.”

“Sure,” Castiel agreed.

They boarded a gondola, Dean sitting close to Castiel and throwing an arm around his shoulders. It made the entire gondola list to one side, but the staff didn’t seem concerned, so Castiel let it go. As they slowly ascended, Dean looked out over the vast blackness of the ocean.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Dean stated more than asked, and Castiel couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

Soon, the lights of the pier came into view as they neared the peak of the wheel. Castiel thought it was very beautiful, and leaned forward a bit in order to see better. The gondola swayed gently as he shifted his weight, and he felt Dean’s hand tighten on his shoulder. He looked back at Dean to find him slightly pale. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah …” Dean replied uneasily. “I’m just a little bit afraid of heights.”

Castiel chuckled as he settled back against Dean and the gondola swayed again. Dean’s arm squeezed Castiel tighter. “Are you actually frightened, or is this a ploy to hold me?”

Dean looked sheepishly at Castiel. “I just didn’t realize it would be so … tall. And cold.” He shivered slightly.

As the ferris wheel came to a stop, Castiel leaned in closer to Dean and smiled. “I really like you, Dean.”

Dean smiled back. “I really like you, too, Cas.”

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.”

Dean’s face became the slightest bit nervous and his eyes glanced at Castiel’s lips. “ Yeah … ok.”

Castiel slowly leaned forward, watching as Dean’s eyes slid shut, then brushed their lips together gently. It was soft and chaste, but Castiel felt like it was the best kiss he had ever experienced.

When they pulled back, Dean’s eyes were practically glittering. “That was awesome,” he said in a hushed tone.

Castiel huffed a laugh at that. “Yes, it was.”

Dean pressed in for another, this one a bit more fervent, lips pressing and sliding together, catching slightly. Dean sucked Castiel’s bottom lip between his own and soon Castiel’s mouth was opening in a gentle sigh. Dean took advantage, brushing his tongue across Castiel’s lips before slipping it inside. Castiel sucked on it greedily as his hands slid up Dean’s arms until one was gripping his bicep and the other had found its way into his hair.

Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s throat gently, his thumbs rubbing circles across Castiel’s stubbled jaw. Their noses brushed softly as they twisted to fit even closer together, Castiel managing to slip his own tongue into Dean’s mouth for a change. After several moments of fervent kissing, they broke apart again, drinking in the cold night air as they rested their foreheads together.

Dean’s eyes were hooded in a way Castiel knew too well. “Wanna come back to my place?” he asked softly.

Castiel swallowed and closed his eyes. He wanted to; god knew he wanted to. “I’m not sure I’m ready,” he admitted, terrified it might upset Dean.

To his surprise, Dean laughed softly; Castiel could feel his breath brush across his face. “That’s ok. We don’t have to do anything. When we get off the ferris wheel, I can just take you home and give you another amazing kiss at the door, and leave. We can take this as slow as you want.”

Castiel almost sobbed with happiness and desire. He pressed his cheek to Dean’s and whispered into his ear, “No, I want to go with you. Take me with you.”

He could feel Dean’s smile against his cheek before Dean whispered, “Are you sure? I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

Castiel slid his head down until it was buried in Dean’s neck and began to rain kisses down it. “No, I want to be with you.”

Dean brought Castiel’s face back to his own and kissed him gently. “Ok. Ok, we will.”

They simply held each other and admired the view quietly during the ferris wheel’s descent. Though the gondola had one more rotation to make before their ride was over, Dean motioned to the attendants that they wanted off.

As they headed back down the pier, Dean slid his hand into Castiel’s and Castiel immediately grasped it in his own. While he was still feeling the effects of his breakup, he realized it had been long enough, and he really, really liked Dean. Maybe they were moving fast, but Castiel was alright with that if it meant being with Dean. And Balthazar was right, it had been awhile, and Castiel was only a man. He had needs that weren’t being met, especially while living in one room with his brother.

After they were once again seated in the Impala, Dean said, “There’s something about my place you should know before we get there.”

“Oh god, do you live with your brother, too?”

Dean laughed. “No, Sam lives on campus. I, uh … I live on a boat.”

“A boat?”

“Yeah, it’s a house boat. It used to be Bobby’s, but he gave it to me when I was looking for a cheap place to live.” He paused, as if waiting for Castiel to reject him.

Castiel smiled slyly. “I’ve never had sex on a boat before.”

Dean laughed. “I hope you don’t get seasick.”

“That would put a damper on things,” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean laughed again, put the car into drive, then placed his hand on Castiel’s thigh for the duration of the trip.

Once they had parked at the marina, Dean entered a code into a keypad that let them through a gate and onto the docks. It was a maze of boats and sails and antenna, but Dean led him through it easily until they came to the end of one of the docks. Dean motioned grandly at the house boat docked there. “Here she is!”

Like everything else Dean owned, the boat was definitely an older model, but he had kept her in good shape. Painted across the front in cursive script was the name, “Aquarius.”

“Aquarius?” Castiel inquired.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it’s … It’s my astrological sign. I’m terrible at naming stuff. You saw my shop name.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Castiel chided fondly. “I like them both.”

“What’s your sign?” Dean flirted teasingly.

“I actually have no idea. My parents didn’t approve of astrology.”

“You’re not as religious as they are, are you?”

“Would I be at a man’s house boat for the purpose of premarital sex if I were?”

“Right, dumb question.” Dean hopped onto the deck of the boat, then reached a hand over in order to help Castiel up. “It can be difficult at first,” he explained.

Castiel took the offered hand and pulled himself aboard. Dean pulled out his keys to unlock the sliding door that lead into the house part of the boat. Castiel followed him inside, examining the tiny kitchenette. “Is it difficult to live here?” he asked.

Dean shrugged. “You get used to it. Plus, I spent a lot of time in motel rooms growing up, so this is like heaven, honestly. Just having my own place makes it worth it.” Dean pulled a beer out of the tiny fridge and offered it to Castiel. “Want one? Or anything?”

Castiel took the cold beer and twisted the cap off before taking a sip. “Thank you.”

Dean nodded and retrieved a beer for himself. “So how do you want to do this?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed. “Do what?”

Dean motioned between the two of them, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Oh!” Castiel thought for a moment. “I have to be honest, Dean, I’ve never been with a man before.”

Dean had chosen the wrong moment to drink and ended up choking slightly on his beer. “Are you a virgin?”

“No,” Castiel replied. “But I’ve only been with one person before, and it was a woman.”

“Oh.” Dean took another drink. “Did you ever do anything … interesting in the bedroom?”

“Not particularly,” Castiel admitted, his shoulders falling.

Dean stepped forward and gripped Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s ok. Everyone has to have a first time. This just means that I get to introduce you to all of the fun stuff.” He grinned lasciviously.

Castiel smiled at his reassurance. He set his beer on the counter and pulled Dean into another deep, breathtaking kiss.

When they pulled away, Dean’s eyes were hooded again, and when he spoke, his voice was an octave lower. “How about we get this show on the road?”

When Castiel nodded fervently while licking his lips, Dean groaned loudly and sat his beer down on the counter a tad harder than was necessary, then pulled Castiel down the small staircase by his belt loop. It aroused Castiel far more than he felt it had any right to.

At the bottom of the stairs, Castiel noticed a small bed seemingly wedged into the bow of the boat. “Will we both fit on there?” he teased.

Dean pushed Castiel up against the nearest wall, slipping his thigh between Castiel’s legs. “We’re going to be very close together,” he breathed into Castiel’s ear.

Castiel groaned and began to rock himself onto Dean’s thigh.

“Too many clothes,” Dean stated before shedding his jacket.

Castiel immediately pushed Dean’s outer shirt off his shoulders, then frantically grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt. Dean smirked as he helped Castiel pull it off. Then Dean’s fingers set to work unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and soon it had been discarded as well. Dean immediately pushed their chests together as he pulled Castiel in for another heated kiss, this one far messier than the others.

Castiel groaned deep in his throat at the skin contact. Feeling a chest as flat and toned as his own was interesting, but very, very good. His hands slid up Dean’s broad back and into his short hair, holding him in place as Castiel tasted every inch of him. 

Eventually Dean pulled away only to scatter kisses down Castiel’s throat. Castiel bared his neck to Dean, but soon Dean was making his way across Castiel’s collarbone and onto his chest.

As Dean lowered himself onto his knees, he grazed Castiel’s nipple with his teeth.

A spark lit up Castiel’s spine at that, and he held Dean’s head in place. “That’s really good, right there.”

Dean chuckled as he licked and sucked at the tender flesh, then moved to the other, lavishing it with equal attention. When Castiel started panting, Dean leaned back and smirked. “Didn’t know that about yourself, huh?”

Castiel shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming sensation.

Dean returned to his ministrations for a moment before continuing down Castiel’s belly. When he reached the waistband of Castiel’s slacks, he leaned back again and set to work opening the button and zipper. Castiel pushed his hips away from the wall so Dean could pull his pants and boxers down his thighs, freeing his throbbing erection.

When nothing happened for a moment, Castiel opened his eyes and peeked down at Dean. Dean was sitting on his haunches and merely admiring Castiel’s cock. Castiel immediately flushed from both embarrassment and arousal.

Dean looked up at him, worshipful, and said, “You’re gorgeous, Cas. Did you know that?”

Castiel could only shake his head.

“Well, you are. How many times did your girlfriend ever do this for you?”

“Not many,” Castiel managed.

“I hope you’re ready, because not only do I love doing this, I’m also awesome at it.” And with that Dean grasped the base of Castiel’s cock and gently sucked the tip into his mouth.

Castiel hissed, his head hitting the flimsy wall behind him. He knew those lips felt amazing on his own, but this was something else entirely. He forced his eyes open and watched as Dean gently lapped at the swollen head. Dean licked a striped up his entire cock, then looked up through his lashes at Castiel before swallowing him whole. Castiel groaned at the wet heat; it felt incredible. When his dick hit the back of Dean’s throat and Dean swallowed easily around him, Castiel practically shouted, “Dean!”

Castiel had been keeping his hands flat against the wall in a desperate attempt to control himself, but Dean grabbed one and placed it on his own head. Castiel couldn’t breathe as Dean helped twine his fingers in his hair, then motioned for him to thrust. When he finally regained control of his higher functions (no small feat) he began with tiny, almost miniscule thrusts. Dean narrowed his eyes and bobbed in earnest, trying to get his point across.

Castiel finally let go and began to thrust into Dean’s mouth, but not too fast or deep; he didn’t want to hurt Dean, despite the fact that Dean was apparently a fucking pro. As the pressure began to build and Castiel’s gasps and moans grew in intensity, Dean stilled his hips with strong hands and pulled off with a wet sound.

Castiel was almost ashamed of the loud whine that escaped his throat, but it had been that fucking good.

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean said, his voice almost on par with Castiel’s in terms of gravely quality. “But I have other plans for your dick.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel laughed breathlessly, “That was pretty great.”

Dean smirked, then stood and led Castiel to the small bed. Once Castiel was seated on one side, Dean took a step back and shed his jeans and boxers. Castiel drank in the glorious sight. He wouldn’t call himself any sort of cock authority, but he was definitely an enthusiast, and Dean’s was especially nice, as was the rest of him. Castiel’s mouth was practically watering and he was desperate for some practical experience of his own.

“Please tell me the other plans involve me sucking you off,” Castiel said.

Dean groaned and pressed his palm to the base of his erection. “Well, you certainly have dirty talk down pat,” he murmured, “But no, that’s not what I had planned, though I’m sure you’ll be great at it. Another time, k?”

Castiel nodded forlornly.

Dean turned away to rummage through a small drawer. “I promise you’re going to love this.”

Castiel was barely listening, as he was too busy admiring Dean’s ass. Those yoga pants had presented it quite nicely, and Dean wore jeans very well, but none of it compared to this. Should they ever live together, Castiel was already planning to implement a strict “no clothing” rule behind closed doors. He was brought out of his ruminations when he realized Dean was wiggling his ass provocatively. He glanced up at Dean, a bit dazed.

“It’s nice to know I have your undivided attention,” he teased.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied, embarrassed. “What were you saying?”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you find me so devastatingly attractive. It’s mutual.” Then Dean held up a medium sized bottle and a foil packet. “I was just saying that I found our supplies.” He shook them happily.

Castiel stared at the items for a moment before he caught on, then his eyes grew large as saucers. “Oh, we’re going to…” He swallowed the words. He was so aroused at this point he was sure his brain wasn’t receiving any blood at all.

Dean laughed as he joined Castiel on the bed. “I’m assuming you fingered your ex-girlfriend, right?”

Castiel nodded dumbly.

“Same basic principle, except …” Dean held up the bottle, which Castiel now could see read “personal lubricant.” “We need a little help.”

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean desperately for the millionth time that night. Dean pulled them down until they were flat against the bed, Castiel slightly on top of Dean, and they simply made out for a few minutes. Then Dean began to open his legs until Castiel found himself nestled between them.

Castiel felt a nudge against his arm and pulled away to find that Dean was pressing the lubricant bottle against him until he got the hint. Castiel took the bottle and sat up. He looked from it to Dean to Dean’s cock and below. “I’m nervous,” he admitted.

Dean ran a hand down his thigh reassuringly and smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through it. Now pour some lube on a couple of your fingers.”

Castiel did as he was told. The lubricant was more fluid than he had expected, and it slid down his fingers and onto his palm. He poured more just to make sure he had enough.

“Whoa, there, cowboy,” Dean raised his hand in a “stop” gesture. “That’s enough to start with.”

Castiel frowned, upset with himself already. “Sorry.”

“You’re not allowed to apologize during sex,” Dean laughed. “You’re doing fine.” Dean spread his legs further, using an arm to hold one up to his chest and out of the way. “Now just use one finger and push very gently.”

Castiel moved his hand down and ran a slippery finger over Dean’s balls, which caused him to shiver, then moved it behind and across his perineum until he reached his hole. The texture was interesting, but Castiel didn’t mind. He ran his finger in circles around and across it, occasionally applying pressure, but not enough to actually breach. He was honestly just exploring and getting used to the feeling, but he heard Dean groan deeply. When he looked up, Dean’s eyes were shut and he was biting his lip in a way that made Castiel’s dick jump.

He hadn’t realized he had stopped moving his finger until Dean pleaded, “Don’t stop, Cas. Feels so good.”

Castiel immediately began his exploration again before pressing gently at the opening. The tip of his finger slid in rather easily, and he heard Dean sigh in what sounded like relief. He kept pushing until his knuckle met flesh, then set about exploring the inside of Dean. It was smooth and hot and tight. Castiel wasn’t sure he’d ever fit inside, but if he did manage it, he feared the pleasure might kill him. Or at least that he’d orgasm immediately and be forever labeled as the worst lay of Dean Winchester’s life.

He swirled his finger around a bit and then began to pump it in and out like he would with a woman, hoping that was the correct thing to do here, too. Judging from Dean’s desperate gasps and the hitch of his hips, Castiel assumed it was.

“Another,” Dean begged. “Another finger, hurry.”

Castiel dragged the first finger out, lined up two, and pushed back in. He was amazed by how well Dean’s body yielded to the intrusion. Castiel knew they would have to reverse positions at some point in the future. He pushed these fingers in and out as well and felt the muscles slowly loosen.

Dean held up a couple of his own fingers and made a few scissoring/twisting motions; he seemed to be beyond words at this point. Castiel did as he was instructed, and Dean’s reaction only became more delicious. A litany of “Cas, Cas, Cas,” fell from those beautiful, talented lips, and his hips pushed down to meet Castiel’s fingers with every thrust. “More lube ... then three fingers,” Dean managed to choke out.

Castiel pulled out and enjoyed the whine that elicited from Dean. He coated his first three fingers generously with lubricant, utilizing Dean’s distraction to ease his own concerns. When he pushed inside this time, Dean grunted. Castiel stilled immediately, but Dean thrust down, whispering, “‘S good, really good.”

Castiel thrust and scissored and stretched with abandon now, desperate to prepare Dean as quickly as possible. His cock needed to be inside Dean or else he was going to scream. Dean made another motion with his own fingers, this time more beckoning. Castiel mimicked it, and after a few tries, Dean yelled and arched his spine off the mattress.

“What was that?” Castiel asked.

“Prostate,” Dean gasped. “Again.”

Castiel made a few more tries, then found it again and received the same reaction.

Dean was practically sobbing. He reached down and pulled Castiel’s fingers out. “Condom, now.”

Castiel scrambled to tear open the package, which was made considerably more difficult by the lubricant coating his fingers, but he eventually got it open and rolled it onto his swollen cock with a hiss.

Dean sat up, grabbed the lubricant bottle, and applied a palmful to Castiel’s erection, then fell back onto his back and lifted his legs as though presenting himself to Castiel. “Oh god, Cas, I need you inside me. Please.”

Castiel grasped his cock, squeezing the base to ensure he didn’t come right then, and positioned himself between Dean’s legs. With one final look at Dean, who was a wreck, he pushed in. The tight heat swallowed him easily. Castiel tried to take it slow, but Dean’s heels pushed against the back of his thighs and drew him in. Once he was fully sheathed, he gasped, overwhelmed, but he did not close his eyes. To close them meant losing sight of Dean, and he was honest to god the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.

Dean reached up and pulled Castiel down until their torsos were pressed together, then used his hands and heels on Castiel’s ass to get him to move. Soon, Castiel had developed a satisfying rhythm, his hips meeting Dean’s again and again. Their mouths crashed together awkwardly, teeth clacking on every other thrust, but it was so, so good. Dean’s hands roamed over Castiel’s back.

Eventually, Castiel pushed up onto his hands so he could have more leverage for thrusting.

“Yeah,” Dean grunted. “Harder.”

Castiel did his best in this position, and it felt wonderful, but Dean eventually brought his hips to a stop. “What’s wrong?”

“Not deep enough,” Dean panted. “We gotta change positions.”

Castiel nodded and pulled out gently.

Dean quickly flipped himself over onto his knees. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and tucked it under his head. His shoulders were pressed into the mattress, presenting his ass to Castiel. Staring at the pink, swollen opening, Castiel couldn’t help it. He pulled Dean’s cheeks apart with his hands, leaned forward, and ran his tongue across the rim. The lubricant didn’t taste very good, but Dean’s reaction was worth it.

Dean convulsed, letting out a cry of surprise that was half shock, half pure, blinding pleasure. Castiel was really proud of himself in that moment and grinned as he continued to lick and suck and kiss the sensitive flesh. Eventually, Dean’s gasps turned into pleas. “Please, Castiel! Please fuck me! I can’t stand it.” Who was Castiel to deny him?

Castiel pulled away and coated his cock with more lubricant, then positioned himself again and pushed in. Dean howled, and Castiel’s eyes almost rolled into his head. This position was much deeper; Dean’s hole sucked him in greedily and didn’t let go. Castiel leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean’s spine as he willed himself from orgasm. When he was finally ready, he straightened and grasped Dean’s hips firmly, before driving into Dean with long, deep thrusts.

Dean was practically wailing at this point, delicious sounds being punched out of him on every thrust. He reached a hand backwards searchingly until he found one of Castiel’s wrists, then brought Castiel’s hand to his own dick.

Castiel immediately understood and began to pump Dean’s cock in time with his thrusts, which were speeding up.

Soon Dean’s grunts returned to the recitation of Castiel’s name along with pleas of “yes,” “god,” “fuck,” and “faster.”

Castiel’s thrusts were growing erratic and he could feel the familiar pressure building. Determined not to come first, Castiel redoubled his efforts on Dean’s cock, stroking him quickly and efficiently with an occasional twist at the head that had Dean thrusting into his fist. Shortly, Dean’s grunts became far more raucous and Castiel felt liquid warmth erupting onto his hand. Simultaneously, Dean’s body squeezed around Castiel’s cock, doubling the pressure, and soon Castiel was slamming his hips into Dean, calling out Dean’s name as he came into that impossibly tight heat. He was afraid his grip was going to leave bruises on Dean’s hips.

Dean was pliant and relaxed beneath him, so Castiel slowly eased out. He removed the condom and dropped it into the waste basket next to Dean’s dresser, turned off the light, and returned to bed, easing Dean onto his side. He curled up behind him and ran soothing hands down Dean’s sides. Dean’s eyes were hooded and he looked dazed. “That was … incredible,” he croaked.

“It was,” Castiel agreed as he pressed kisses to Dean’s cheeks and nose and eyelids. “Thank you.”

Dean huffed an exhausted laugh. “No one’s ever thanked me for having sex with them before.”

“Then you’ve been having sex with the wrong people,” Castiel whispered.

Dean closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. “Not anymore,” he murmured before falling asleep.

Castiel watched Dean until his breathing evened out before pulling the comforter over them both and falling asleep as well.

~*~

The next morning, Dean showed up later than usual for one of his allotted biweekly yoga classes, and he brought a steaming styrofoam cup with him.

“So how was your date last night?” Sam asked innocently, noting the late arrival and presence of coffee when Dean usually just drank it at home. “Up late?”

“Actually, it was awesome. We had a great time,” Dean replied smugly, though his voice was a bit hoarse.

“Must have gone well to warrant the second cup of coffee,” Sam said, trying to stay subtle and failing.

“For your information, not that it’s any of your business, this is tea,” Dean smirked. “With honey. Lots of honey,” Dean muttered to himself before clearing his throat.

“Are you ok? Please tell me you’re not getting sick.” Sam held a hand over his mouth and nose and attempted to back away from Dean as stealthily as possible.

“What? I’m not- Oh …” Dean began to chuckle to himself. “Oh, Sammy, Sammy.” He shook his head. “I can assure you that I’m not sick.”

“How?” came Sam’s muffled voice.

“The tea, the sore throat … Let’s just say that Cas did turn out to be a mouthful.” He winked before taking another sip of his tea.

Sam dropped his hand to reveal his lip curled in disgust. “Ugh, Dean! I do not need to hear about that!”

“Hey, you asked,” Dean shrugged.

“I was perfectly satisfied with ‘awesome,’” Sam grimaced.

“So was Cas,” Dean muttered loudly, then laughed until he had a coughing fit when Sam bitch faced so hard Dean was sure it would stick.

“So I gather you’ve defiled my baby brother,” came the now familiar British lilt.

Dean turned to face Balthazar. “I’m afraid I wasn’t the first, just so you know,” Dean replied.

“Oh, I know that. I just think the whole thing’s hilarious. When he came home this morning, his shirt was buttoned all lopsided, and I swear to god, based on his expression, there were bluebirds on his shoulder. He then proceeded to pass out on his bed fully dressed. Excellent work, Winchester.” He winked at Dean and walked away.

Dean turned to Sam, who was a bit green around the gills. “I’ll never get that guy.”

During the lesson, Dean did his absolute best to not groan or flinch whenever a particular stretch pulled on his ass region. Every time he let out even the tiniest noise of discomfort, Sam would shoot him the ugliest glare.

“I am going to ban you from yoga forever,” Sam hissed after Dean had wiggled one time too many during the final meditation.

“I’m only here because you wanted me here,” Dean muttered back. “Besides, you can try and make me, but now I’m interested in it for myself.”

“Why?” Sam asked hesitantly, curiosity getting the better of him.

“If last night proved anything, it’s that I need to be more flexible,” Dean replied bluntly. This last glare from Sam was so strained, Dean swore he was going to pop a blood vessel. “Hey, nosebleed, some of us are trying to focus.”

“I will end you.”

Dean began laughing so hard he was kicked out of the lesson, and banned from yoga for a week. Dean didn’t mind too much; he needed the recovery time anyway.

~*~

So Dean and Castiel continued to see each other every weekend, and the occasional weekday, for several weeks, usually ending up on Dean’s boat, where Castiel’s sexual education continued. Sam learned not to ask too many questions about Dean’s various aches and pains, though it was harder to ignore the hickeys (“What are you, teenagers?” “Jealousy isn’t pretty, Sammy.”).

Sam retaliated at one memorable Sunday dinner by exclaiming, “Dean and Cas won’t stop having sex!” rather loudly in the middle of a discussion about Bobby’s most recent shrimping expedition. Hilariously enough, it was Sam who suffered, as everyone at the table had already made that assumption and were simply annoyed at Sam for the interruption. However, the mention of Castiel led almost immediately to Bobby suggesting that Dean bring him to the next family dinner, which was met with much enthusiastic approval from the others, except Sam, who seemed terrified that Dean would throw Castiel on top of the food and ravish him right there in front of everyone. Of course, that was ridiculous; Dean would wait until after everyone had left to do that, though if Benny or Ellen ever found out, they would probably have Dean’s hide.

Later that night, as Dean was about to call Castiel and invite him to the inevitable clusterfuck that would be next Sunday’s dinner, Dean was called by Castiel first. “Hey, Casanova. I was just about to call you,” he laughed.

“Balthazar’s out of the apartment,” Castiel said swiftly.

Dean immediately brightened. “How long will he be out? Can I come over?”

“Not long enough,” Castiel replied. “What are you wearing?”

It was in that moment that Dean realized Castiel was panting. “Oh, it’s one of those phone calls. I’m, uh …” Dean pondered his word choice for a moment. “Remember when I told you about Rhonda Hurley?”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah …”

“Well, bringing that up reminded me of how much I liked it, so I went out and bought myself a pair of black panties. They’re satin, and lacy.”

“Dean Winchester, I know you’re lying to me, but I swear to god, we are making this happen.”

Dean’s cock jumped at the thought. “But Cas,” he moaned, keeping up the ruse, “I’m wearing them right now. They’re so soft, and just hearing your voice is making them tighter.”

Castiel sighed longingly into the phone. “Are you rubbing yourself through them?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean groaned as he rubbed himself through his jeans. “And I’m making them so wet.”

“Oh, god. I want to taste you through them.”

Dean pulled his cock out and began to stroke it in earnest. “I bet you could make me come through the satin.”

Castiel’s gasps were growing louder; Dean could tell he was close when suddenly a voice could be heard in the background, followed by a strangled yelp from Castiel, and the sound of a phone clattering to the floor. After a few moments of distant, indistinct yelling, Castiel finally picked up the phone and panted, “I’ve got to go, Dean. Sorry.” The line went dead.

Even as his erection wilted at the decidedly unsexy turn of events, Dean couldn't help the hysterical laughter that escaped. He wondered if he’d ever get Castiel to try phone sex again. Then he realized he didn’t get a chance to ask Castiel to come to family dinner. Oh, well. He’d do it later.

~~

He ended up not asking until later that week, while he and Castiel were enjoying a post-coital cuddle, letting the swaying of the boat slowly lull them to sleep. “Oh yeah,” he mumbled sleepily. “Bobby said you have to come to family dinner on Sunday.”

“Have to, huh?” Castiel teased. “I don’t know … You seem to attract strange individuals.”

Dean huffed in mock offense. “That is … completely true. So will you come?”

“Of course,” Castiel replied. “Who will be there?”

“Sam, of course, Bobby, his wife, Ellen, her daughter, Jo, then Benny and Charlie, who are my friends, but if you stick around long enough you eventually get adopted.” Dean chuckled fondly.

“Do you think I’ll be adopted?” Castiel asked, a tad too solemnly for Dean’s tastes.

Dean pulled Castiel closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his sweat-slicked forehead. “Of course. Sam and Benny already like you, and the rest of them have heard enough about you that you’ll probably just blend right in like you’ve always been there. Don’t worry about it, ok?”

Castiel nodded against Dean’s cheek before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

Once Dean was sure Castiel was fully, completely asleep, he murmured, “They’ll love you as much as I do,” into Castiel’s hair.

~*~

The Sunday evening of the big family dinner, Castiel paced the length of the loft, waiting for Dean to pick him up.

“Are you really that nervous?” Balthazar asked as he extricated a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Castiel stared at him like he was an insect from Mars, then continued his pacing.

“C’mon, Cassie, it’ll be fine,” he reassured as he removed a wine glass from the cupboard and poured a glass. He crossed over to Castiel, gripped his shoulder to halt his pacing, and placed the wine glass in his hand. “Drink this.”

Castiel looked at the glass, then Balthazar, then the glass again. “I don’t want to get drunk.”

“You won’t get drunk; it’s hardly half a glass!”

Castiel sighed and downed half of it in one gulp.

“Ok, you might if you drink it like that,” Balthazar exhaled. “Castiel, they’re going to welcome you with open arms. Dean wouldn’t put you in this situation if he didn’t believe that completely.”

Castiel nodded, but continued to frown. “I know ... I just want to impress them.”

“That’s ridiculous! Just make them smile, maybe laugh a bit, and show them how much you love Dean. When they see how happy you make him, you’ll win them over. It’s that simple.”

Castiel was silent for several long moments as he contemplated Balthazar’s words. “I do love him, don’t I?”

Balthazar smiled fondly. “I’m afraid you’ve been lost on him for a while.”

“This is terrifying,” Castiel uttered.

“If it wasn’t terrifying, it wouldn’t be nearly so much fun.”

Castiel smiled a bit, but then the main entrance buzzer went off loudly right next to them, causing both to cringe.

As Castiel shrugged on his coat and headed for the door, Balthazar raised the wine glass and suggested cheerfully, “Maybe soon Dean can meet our family!”

Castiel’s eye literally twitched at the thought. “You know what? I think I can handle tonight.”

“That’s my boy!”

~~

Dean greeted Castiel at the door with kiss. “You look very handsome tonight.”

“I changed three times. I’m amazed Balthazar didn’t murder me.”

“I’m sure you looked great in every outfit,” Dean chuckled. “Are you really that nervous?”

“I was until Balthazar suggested introducing you to our family. Now I think I could face an army of demons and remain unfazed.”

Dean laughed at the image. “I’d love to meet your family, especially Gabriel. He sounds, frankly, unreal.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking. I’ve never seen so much bickering in my life. Family dinners with them are like our own private apocalypse. And you’re never meeting Gabriel if I can help it.” Castiel shuddered at the thought of Gabriel even knowing of Dean’s existence.

As they drove, Dean gave Castiel a rundown of his family members. “Bobby will probably be quiet at first, but don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you; he’s a good guy. Ellen will give you the third degree, but it’s only cause she loves me, and you have nothing to hide. Jo will probably pounce on you and ask inappropriate questions. You’ve already met Benny. Charlie’s awesome. She’s a nerd, but a cool nerd. She goes to comic conventions and always brings me awesome stuff; plus she kicks ass with computers. And Sam will probably make snide remarks about our sex life; feel free to ignore him. In fact, I highly suggest it.”

“What does Sam know about our sex life?”

Dean pursed his lips and stared resolutely at the road.

“Dean,” Castiel warned.

“He’s so smart and talented, I have to rub something in his face,” Dean conceded.

Castiel sighed. “Dean, you are just as smart and talented as Sam.”

Dean blushed. “Thanks, Cas.”

Coming from anyone else, Castiel knew Dean would have argued, so it warmed his heart to know that Dean at least listened to him, even if he didn’t really believe him.

They arrived and Castiel couldn’t stop the jitters that overtook him. Despite the repeated assurances from both Dean and Balthazar, he couldn’t help being nervous, but he hoped it would all end up just being in his head.

They entered through the service door in the back, and Castiel was immediately engulfed by the smell of delicious food. He could hear the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, as well as the distant murmur of discussion coming from the dining room.

“We’re here!” Dean bellowed.

Castiel heard a shriek of, “Caaass!” before he saw the small, blonde blur that slammed into him. She knocked the wind out of him, but he did his best to wheeze, “Hello, Jo…”

Jo pulled away and bounced excitedly. “He knows me!”

“Cause I told him you were the obnoxious one,” Dean complained.

As Dean and Jo traded insults and ridiculous faces, Castiel looked down the hall to find several people watching him. He recognized Benny, but there was also a red head he assumed was Charlie and an older man in a trucker hat he believed to be Bobby. Castiel walked past the bickering siblings and introduced himself. “Hello. I’m Castiel.”

Bobby shook his hand. “I’m Bobby, you’ve met Benny, and this is Charlie. My wife, Ellen, is still in the kitchen, which is where you should be.” Bobby finished by looking at Benny and motioning over his shoulder.

Benny nodded his welcome at Castiel, then walked around him and back into the kitchen.

Castiel shook Charlie’s hand next. “It’s nice to meet you, Charlie. Dean seems very fond of you.”

“I could say the same thing,” she smiled brightly. “Are you as big a nerd as we are?”

“Not originally, but Dean’s been doing his best to introduce me to what he has dubbed ‘the classics.’”

“Good! Maybe one day we’ll drag you to a con with us! You’d make a great Han Solo.”

“Hey, I’m Han Solo!” Dean bellowed from down the hall.

The back door opened then and Sam entered. “Hey, everyone. Hello, Cas.”

“How’d you get here?” Dean asked. “Why didn’t you let me pick you up?”

“I have friends!” Sam groused. “I was in a study group.”

Dean seemed to contemplate this for a moment before letting it go. Castiel would ask him about it later.

Eventually everyone got corralled into the dining area, where several smaller tables had been arranged into one large table. Castiel sat between Dean and Bobby, which made him nervous, but everyone seemed very pleasant so far. Benny and Ellen brought out the dishes, and Castiel immediately stood up. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, well, so this is Castiel.” Ellen sat the serving dish on the table and shook his hand. “I appreciate the offer, honey, but this is a well-oiled machine. I’m sure you’re perfectly capable, but anytime I let any of these morons in the kitchen,” Ellen directed a wooden spoon at the entire table, “Something always goes wrong. So just let Benny and me handle it.”

Castiel nodded and sat back down.

Dean leaned over, smiling brightly, and grasped his hand under the table. “She likes you,” he whispered as Ellen disappeared back into the kitchen.

Castiel wasn’t sure that was true, but he smiled in return and kept quiet until all of the food was served. Once everyone was seated, the whole table loaded their own plates, so Castiel awkwardly joined in.

“I take it this isn’t how they eat at your house?” Bobby asked.

Castiel huffed a laugh. “My family rarely actually makes it to the table, so I’m finding this much more preferable.”

“Large family?” Ellen asked.

“Five brothers,” Castiel replied.

Jo made a horror-struck face.

“They’re all named after archangels, and they apparently live up to the names,” Dean interjected.

“What religion does your family prescribe to?” Ellen gave Castiel a searching look.

“They, uh, don’t really have a religion, I suppose, beyond your basic Christianity. They study the Bible, and find most sects and denominations corrupt or lacking in some way. And never, ever bring up the Catholic Church around them, unless you feel like being lectured for several hours on its various atrocities.”

“Do you share their beliefs?”

“I consider myself agnostic,” Castiel replied honestly. “Being raised in that environment either turns you into a zealot or destroys the very idea of religion for you.”

“I’m guessing it’s a mixed bag with your brothers?” Benny added.

“You could say that,” Castiel sighed.

The dinner conversation moved away from Castiel to the more banal topics of everyone’s individual days. Castiel enjoyed how easy the conversation came between them; even the bickering was only light and teasing. Castiel felt comfortable, whether he was interjecting his own anecdote or quietly listening to the rest of them talk. This was family; not his blood-related family who could barely stand to be around one another most of the time, but a mismatched family forged through love. Castiel hoped he could join them.

As the thought crossed his mind, Dean’s hand once again found his under the table and gripped it tight. He caught Castiel’s eyes, smiled, and leaned in until his lips brushed Castiel’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Castiel really tried to hold in the soft gasp, but it escaped anyway.

Suddenly, everyone’s attention was on them. Castiel thought he should feel uncomfortable, but he didn’t. Dean didn’t seem perturbed by the attention, either, so Castiel gathered his courage and murmured, “I love you, too, Dean.”

Jo and Charlie cheered loudly. Ellen wiped her eye melodramatically, “If that isn’t the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” Bobby and Benny wore small matching smiles, and Sam clapped Dean on the back, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

It was possibly the most absurd moment of Castiel’s life, but he didn’t mind. In fact, it was perfect. Well, Balthazar could have been there.


End file.
